


A bottle cap is a bottle cap no matter how it’s earned

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anything for family, Bondage, Bribery, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Ghoul smut, Fingering, Handcuffs, Hispanic main character, I did this instead of sleeping, I'm Sorry, Mild Smut, Money is Money, Not sure if this actually Non con, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Use of condom, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, not for the faint of heart or weak stomached, zombie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Initiate Quentin Cordova maybe in the commonwealth but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have problems back home in the Mojave. Quentin has to make a decision, either go through with a bet that will get him 500 caps to send to his mom and siblings back home or keep his finite but his family struggles...The bet: he has to have sex with a feral ghoul and record it.Quentin maybe proud but he loves his family and isn’t about to let them struggle.





	A bottle cap is a bottle cap no matter how it’s earned

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry but it had to be written

“125 caps from each of us...that’s 500 caps. That’s alot of caps especially for a rookie...you said yourself you’ve got a family to feed..So you willing to do the bet?”

 

Senior scribe Tyler grinned as he held out the camera to Initiate Quentin Cordova.

 

If you don’t have those caps I’ll report each and everyone of you fuckers got it? Now give me the damn camera.”

 

Quentin huffed disgusted with himself as he grabbed the camera and turned it on and checked to make sure it would’ve have enough memory and battery for what he was about to do.

 

The other members snickered and tossed in their portions of the payment pool and a female scribe tossed a condom and a small bottle of lube at him.

 

“Just in case you don’t get it bitten off, at least you won’t get a disease! Oh and some lube just in case your girl is a little dry.”

 

The scribe snickered making Quentin roll his eyes as he picked the items.

 

“No worries my man, your caps and medical treatment will be waiting when or if you come back. Now remember you don’t have to cum just get-“

 

“My dick wet and make sure the ghoul doesn’t bit it off!yeah I know. I’ll see you fucks in 3 hours.”

 

Quentin hissed as he gave a bro hug and then headed off base and into the common wealth. He felt his stomach churn at the though of what he was about to do...All for 500 caps but at least 400 of those caps would be going to his mother so his sister and brother would have more than enough to eat.

 

“Okay so I need to find hand cuffs first...best place for that would be...A police station.”

 

Quentin sighed and headed to the closest police station and got 2 pairs of hand cuffs, a night stick and for some chains with a pad lock and key from a hardware store. Then he headed to a vets office for a animal control pole.

 

“Handcuffs check...Now I need to find a ghoul...and somewhere to Well fuck it. God I can’t believe I’m actually doing this shit!” He snarled as he kicked the side of a old house awaking a female ghoul.

 

Grrrrrrughhh

 

Quentin froze up and whipped out his nightstick and pressed his back flat against the siding and took a deep breath as his heart began to pound and his stomach churned.

 

He could hear it shuffle and stumble around as it got closure to him, quickly he turned on the camera and prepped it before setting it on the ground.

 

“Once I get this thing wrangled I’ll come back for you...”

He whispered sliding along the wall as he Slowly crept his way Into the house and got behind the ghoul and got the pole just over the ghouls head and was a step from being able to wrangle it.

 

Snap!

 

Quentin felt his heart stop as the stick underneath him broke making the ghouls snark as spin in his direction.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Quentin swore and hastily lassoed the ghoul as it snarled and threw itself around.Throwing Quentin into the wall, making him bust his lip as he smashed his face off the wall and propelled forward, scraping up his hand and cutting his knee on a shard of glass.

 

“Don’t you fight me bitch!”

 

Quentin hissed as he pulled out his nightstick and smacked the ghoul up side the head with the handle, not hard enough to kill it but just enough to knock it unconscious.

 

Quentin panted and gasped for air before dragging the ghoul toward him and examining it.

 

“You’ll do...sorry about this sweetheart but 500 caps is well 500 caps and I got babies to feed.”

 

Quentin said almost remorsefully as he picked the ghoul up, wincing as he cut on his knee made itself known.

 

He headed up the stair and into the master bedroom, where the bed had a bar style head bars and foot board.

 

Quentin carefully placed he ghoul on to the bed and rolled it on to its stomach. Shivering in disgust and repulsion as he handcuffed the ghoul to the head board and used two spare ties to tie its head in place before using the chains to secure its legs as well.

 

Then Quentin head back out side and grabbed the camera.

 

“I can’t fucking believe I’m about to have sex with a ghoul!” He lamented as he entered the bedroom.

 

The ghouls groaned and tried to moved its head to look at Quentin as he entered to room but its head was tied in place, making the creature frustrated.

 

“Let’s make sure you got all the parts...”

 

He sighed and crawled on tor eh bed, and lifts the tattered rags of the ghouls dress up to reveal a semi decent looking snatch.

 

The ghoul snarled and thrashed asQuentin reached out and stroked the ghoul’s dark brown slit and ass. Surprised at how undervalued and intact it was.

 

“Calm down girl... I don’t like this anymore than you do...I’m sorry really I am.. here I’ll make this easier...”

 

He sighed as guilt boiled up in him. Technically this was rape but he was glad she wasn’t sentient anymore.

 

Quentin had been with girls before and knew lube was needed so he took the lube out of his pocket and gently applied the lubricant to the ghoul’s pussy. Making sure to rub the clit and even gently slid two of his fingers in.

 

Much to his surprise it was like a real living snatch, right and maggot free. But the host wasn’t as thrilled as Quentin.

 

The ghoul screamed mad true to throw itself around before Quentin calmed it down by pumping imhis fingers inside her cunt.

 

“See hopefully that feels nice...no need to try and rip my dick off.”

 

After a few minutes of stretching and lubung the ghoul up Quentin’s positioned himself with the ghouls entrance before slipping the condom on and slowly pushed his cock into it. The ghoul gurgled and moaned as he found a rhythm.

 

He picked up the paved and focused the camera into the sight of his hips snapping forward rapidly his cock was being hugged by the walls of the ghoul as he jack hammered it.

 

“Is it wrong that I’m already so close to cumming?”

 

He panted as the ghouls screeched and gurgled more as he slammed in to her a few more times before he slowed down his pace but increased the power of his thrust.

 

In moments his balls tightened and he let off rope after rope of cum.

 

“I’m one sick fuck...”

 

He panted as he tucked his dick away and pulled his revolver from his belt.

 

“I’m sorry but a ghouls is a ghoul...”

 

2 WEEKS LATER

SOMEHWERE OUT IN THE MOJAVE

 

Dear mama,

If you’re reading this it means I’m okay! I love you and miss you so much mama! Good news! I got payed extra for doing some things off and on the base. I had to take 150 because well Knight Cade isn’t cheap but hopefully this will help you out some. How are Miguel and Maria? Are you still dating that Vulpes guy? Maybe if I save enough you can come up here with the two little diablos and visit after we liberate the commonwealth! There’s no sunset sarsaparilla but we have vim!It’s going to snow soon, remember that time we went up to jacobstown and Maria and Miguel built a snowman with Marcus? I miss you guys so much! I can’t wait to come home for a while. We’re nearly done cleaning up the institute wreckage so you should be able to visit! The tamales aren’t the same like back home but I’ll make it through because everyday I work harder is one day closer I am to being with you! Don’t worry mama, the brotherhood is the best decision I’ve ever made and I’m proud to be serving along side my brothers and sisters and hope you get to meet some of them! I know I’ve been rambling but I’m just so happy I got a chance to send you this letter and to send you those caps! Put this Vim up on the _ofrenda_ next to papá for me _por favor._ Make sure Miguel and Maria get the dog tags I made them and I know I’ve said this a million times but I love you and miss you guys! When you write back make sure the twins wrote to me too Haha. I want to hear about everything that’s going on! How’s caesar and how’s the Courier doing? How is your weight loss going? Every single detail! I may not be able to send as much I did this time but expect no less than 200 caps! I love you always!

 

Tu cielito,

 

Quentin

 

Ps. Send some Blue Star bottle caps please!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
